leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
布里茨/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Rocket Grab is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage and stuns the first enemy unit it comes into contact with. In addition, the target will be pulled towards Blitzcrank. * Rocket Grab has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Rocket Grab deals damage upon encountering a target, not upon completion of the pull. * Rocket Grab can hit and pull stealthed units. It will reveal them only if their stealth state depends on their movement or location ( and ). * Rocket Grab can be used to pull enemies through walls. * Rocket Grab can hit and pull minions and monsters (will not pull Baron Nashor and Ebonmaw). * Rocket Grab cannot hit or pull wards. * Rocket Grab will hit and damage and visible , but will not pull these traps towards Blitzcrank. * Blitzcrank will attempt to attack enemy champions that are successfully pulled towards him. * , or used by enemy champions while being pulled will not interrupt Rocket Grab and the champion will reach Blitzcrank. * Blitzcrank cannot use if hits a pullable target until his target reaches him. * If target gets feared during pull, the grab is stopped. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=PTezJPONkZM) * can can be used to escape Blitzcrank grab during pull. * If Blitzcrank is moved after Rocket Grab hits a target, the target will be pulled to Blitzcrank's starting location. ** If two Blitzcranks Rocket Grab each other at the same time, they will switch locations. |secondname = Overdrive |secondinfo = (Active): Blitzcrank super charges himself to gain dramatically increased movement and attack speed for 8 seconds. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Overdrive is a self-target ability that grants Blitzcrank increased movement speed and attack speed for a short duration. * Overdrive has no casting time and does not interrupt Blitzcrank's previous orders. |thirdname = Power Fist |thirdinfo = (Active): Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next attack deal double his total attack damage and pop his target up in the air. *'Cost:' 25 mana |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Power Fist is an autoattack modifier that causes Blitzcrank's next autoattack within the next 11 seconds to deal additional physical damage equal to double his total attack damage, and apply a knock-up effect on the attacked target for 1 second. * Power Fist does not proc spell vamp and similarly with all abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Power Fist will reset Blitzcrank's attack timer on cast. * Power Fist's bonus damage can affect turrets and other structures. * Power Fist's bonus damage will benefit from life steal. * Power Fist cannot crit in itself. However, if the auto-attack that triggers Power Fist is a critical strike, it will increase the damage Power Fist inflicts. ** Power Fist is an additive damage bonus, not multiplicative. If Power Fist critically strikes, Blitzcrank's attack will deal 3'x' it's normal damage, not 4'x'. * Power Fist's cooldown timer does not begin until the buff is either used or expires. * Power Fist will knock an enemy up if Blitzcrank is silenced, but not blinded or if the attack is dodged or blocked or parried ( / / ). |ultiname = Static Field |ultiinfo = (Passive): Blitzcrank causes lightning bolts to deal a small amount of magic damage to nearby enemies every 2.5 seconds. (Active): Blitzcrank can activate this ability to deal a huge amount of magic damage to nearby enemies and silence them for 0.5 seconds. This cannot target stealthed enemies. This removes the passive lightning bolts until Static Field becomes available again. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Active Diameter of AoE:' 600 *'Passive Range:' 450 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Static Field is an ability with proximity self-target passive and point blank area of effect active components. Static Field passively deals magic damage to a random enemy unit in a radius around Blitzcrank every 2.5 seconds. * Static Field's passive cannot target or hit stealthed enemy champions. * Static Field's passive has an internal cooldown, and is not affected by cooldown reduction. * Static Field's passive can target and hit enemy units in the Fog of War. * While Blitzcrank is within brush, Static Field can still target and damage enemy units outside the brush. Enemies will see the lightning bolt visual effect, but Blitzcrank is not revealed. When activated, Static Field is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage and silences all enemy units in a radius around Blitzcrank. Static Field's passive effect is lost while the ability is on cooldown. * Static Field's active can hit stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them. }} Category:Blitzcrank Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据